This invention relates to a mitten used to secure a handicapped person's hand to a ski pole in a normal gripping manner.
The present invention can be used to secure a person's hand to a conventional ski pole when the person has difficulty grasping the ski pole. Further, the present invention could be used with a conventional ski pole used by persons who ski by sitting on a ski-type sled. With this sled, the handicapped person normally uses a pair of outrider skis secured to each arm of the handicapped person to retain balance during skiing.
A conventional outrider ski includes a ski pole having an outrider ski attached at one end in generally an orthogonal relation to the ski pole. A handle grip is provided at the opposite end of the ski pole and extends in a forward direction over the outrider ski. An example of such an outrider ski is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,674 to Pauls.
However, in using the Pauls device, a handicapped person may not be able to grip the handle grip securely. The present invention includes a mitten having straps for securing a handicap's hand and arm to the ski pole.